A conventional integrated circuit includes a plurality of batteries C such as button-type cells connected in series and stored in a bottom chamber shielded by a bottom cover B in a housing H as shown in FIG. 5 for powering the integrated circuit (not shown) in the housing. An electrically insulating plate I may be inserted through a slot S formed in the bottom cover B in between any two neighboring cells for normally switching off the power connection through the cells for preventing the consumption of electrical energy by the components of the integrated circuit. Even though the electrical energy normally consumed by the integrated circuit is small, an accumulated power consumption, such as caused by a shipping period or when kept in a show room for a long time during handling or storage, may still exhaust the power.
However, the insulating plate I inserted in between the cells C may be easily missing or loosened, thereby losing its normal power-disconnection effect. Also, upon installing the integrated circuit into a stuffing toy, the integrated circuit with its housing H may be sewn into the stuffing of the toy and the insulating plate I should be removed before putting the integrated circuit into the toy, thereby still causing power consumption of the cells stored in the integrated circuit housing especially when shipped, handled or displayed for a long time period and possibly producing no sound from the integrated circuit once the power is exhausted.